Regresame la vida
by La loca del pudin
Summary: Es extraño como el universo trabaja en mi vida cuando me muestra con quienes estas destinado a estar me los arrebata llevándose una parte de mi sentir con ellos, te deja vació con un agujero en el pecho que jamás volverás a llenar... o por lo menos eso creía hasta que mi mirada se encontró con la tuya y entonces verdaderamente abrí mi mente a las posibilidades...
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola!... :D Bueno se preguntaran: "Porque Dani no ha actualizado "Rivalidad":o" Pues me he bloqueado c:**

 **En fin este Fic va a dedicado para mi amiga "Mary", jajaja ella me dijo que lo escribiera ya que es su paring favorito... Ahh... si este es un Levi x Armin... XD**

 **Shingeki no kyojin no me pertenece yo solo prostituyo a sus personajes en mis Fics...**

 **Enjoy!**

Es extraño como el universo trabaja en mi vida cuando me muestra con quienes estas destinado a estar me los arrebata llevándose una parte de mi sentir con ellos, te deja vació con un agujero en el pecho que jamás volverás a llenar... o por lo menos eso creía hasta que mi mirada se encontró con la tuya y entonces verdaderamente abrí mi mente a las posibilidades...

La hermosa luna adornaba la planicie del oscuro cielo con sus plateados rayos bañando a dos cuerpos en una habitación cobijados por el sonido de la noche tan lúgubre y misterioso como es el...

\- _"Como es que llegamos a esto" -_ Se preguntaba el rubio observando la blanquecina espalda del pelinegro llena de cicatrices, estiro su mano para delinear con cuidado una de ellas usando su dedo, la más grande de esa área cerro los ojos y recordó ese día...

\- Arlelt ya dejame en paz - El pelinegro se abotono la camisa cubriendo la enorme herida que se habia formado en su abdomen

\- Pe, pero señor, si no trato su herida - Razono cabizbajo el rubio pero fue interrumpido por el pelinegro que desde su posicion se acerco al rostro del rubio - ¿Señor?

\- Tu tabique esta desviado - Alzo la mano hasta la nariz del rubio - Voy a arreglarlo - Armin se alejo sonrojado al tener el rostro del heichou demasciado cerca

\- Se supone que yo deba curarlo - Se sonrojo violentamente al sentir que el hombrecillo lo tomo del cuello de la camisa - ¿Que, que, que,?

\- Callate Arletl - Lo tomo del cuello de la camisa con ambas manos dejando sus rostros tan cerca que sus respiraciones danzaban en silencio

\- Levi Heichou - Pronuncio en apenas un susurro cerrando fuertemente los ojos y tensando sus puños

\- Abre los ojos mocoso - Ordeno con su penetrante voz haciendo que el rubio temblara levemente - Ah... Asi que de ese color son

\- ¿De que habla? - Lo encaro con un deje de nerviosismo al sentir el fuerte choque de miradas

\- Tus ojos se parecen a los de Erwin, pero los tuyos son más azules - Se acerco más y su nariz choco con la del rubio que emitio un gemido adolorido - Dejame arreglar eso primero - Envolvio su brazo alrededor del cuello de Armin y lo acerco bruscamente a su rostro - Arlelt dime - Los labios de Levi rozaron la mejila de Armin hasta llegar a su oreja - ¿Te pongo nervioso?

\- Usted asusta a cualquiera - Respondio acalorado

\- Mmm sabes el miedo causa adrenalina, imagina que estas en las fauses de un titán, a punto de morir trirurado de la manera más mortal posible - Con sus dedos, Levi traza un camino hacia el cuello del joven rubio y pasea hasta llegar a su rostro - Pero derrepente el dolor comienza a disminuir y el placer de la muerte llena tu maltrecho cuerpo - Llego al puente de la nariz de Armin - Tu vida es un dolor todos los dias mocoso, dejame ser tu muerte... - Con un deje de picardia enderezo el tabique de Arlelt que iba a gritar pero fue callado por los labios de el pelinegro, sus labios se abrazaron de manera arrazadora aferrandose reciprocamente bañados por el sabor salado de las lagrimas de Arletl

\- Aprende del dolor mocoso - Susurro sensualmente en los labios del menor - Si no te mata te hara más fuerte - Colo sus manos bajo la camiseta del ojiazul - Yo puedo enseñarte personalmente... - Beso el lobulo de la oreja del rubio - Que con el dolor, viene un gran placer

\- Levi heichou - Pronuncio abriendo los ojos sorprendido intercambiando tension entre ellos, Armin estaba dispuesto a dejarse llevar por la lujuria cerrando la brecha entre sus labios pero...

\- Armin, la sargento Hanji te... Busca para... - Mikasa se detuvo en seco y observo a un Levi cabreado y un Armin acongojado - ¿Interrumpo algo?

\- Deberias ejercitar más tu cerebro que tu cuerpo Ackerman - Se paro en seco apartandose molesto de Armin - Las puertas se tocan antes de pasar - Dijo desde la puerta la cual azoto con furia

\- Maldito enano de mierda, pedazo de... - La azabache estrujaba una manzana que amenazaba con convertirse en pure

\- Mikasa - La voz de Armin volvio a su tono calmado usual - Ya - Tomo la mano de su amiga que asintio y le entrego la manzana

\- Lo lamento es que el me saca de mis casillas - Se sobo las sienes

\- Sabes a veces pienso que te pareces mucho a el - Bromeo limpiandose las lagrimas

\- Vuelves a decir eso y vas a ver que tanto me parezco al enano - Su mirada sadica aparecio mientras llegaban al comedor y sus ojos se encontraron furtivamente con los del sargento que se relamio los labios y deletreo

 _"Yo soy tu muerte en el dolor"_

 _"Y yo sere el cielo de tu infierno"_

Penso y se acurruco en el pecho del mayor y durmio con la dulce cantata de los tambores de su corazón...

* * *

 **Se que esto es diferente a lo que los tengo acostumbrados pero por favor no me maten... c: Prometo actualizar "Rivalidad" esta semana que viene... y bueno este Fic sera un Three Shot**

 **Si les gusto o lo odiaron igual dejen sus opiniones ya saben que los amo... :3**

 **Cuidense y hay nos leemos...**

 **¿Reviews?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola... Ya volvi... :'v Bueno este es el penultimo capitulo de estos "Shot's" que me pidieron por ahi (Si Mary, te la estoy tirando a ti... ewe) Bueno como nadie lee esto... Ya saben...**

 **Shingeki no kyojin no me pertenece es que yo no soy asiatica solo soy un intento de escritora con esa imagen de drogadicta latinoamericana...**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Si algo he aprendido de la vida es que la belleza no esta en lo que es superficial o en lo que las personas te dicen que es lo normal o lo que es aparentemente bello, la belleza es solo una forma de adornar lo que psicológicamente es tolerante para la mente humana, hay algo bueno en todo lo malo o eso aprendes cuando vives en desgracia como yo...

Solo dejas de pensar como ellos quieren...

Y solo te acostumbras a que la tragedia puede tener como colateral una gran alegría aunque esta dure tanto como un parpadeo...

Como cuando veo sus ojos... Sus hermosos ojos... De el mismo color que mi vida ha sido, sin embargo ese se ha vuelto mi color predilecto últimamente

Me he vuelto adicto a el...

Desde aquel día en que la "maldita mocosa" como Levi llamaba a Mikasa los encontró en una sección un poco comprometedora, Armin y Levi habían desarrollado alguna especie de "Tensión sexual" mucho más fuerte para cierto pelinegro que en estos momentos se encontraba "Vigilando" los pasillos y casualmente la habitación de el joven Arlelt era la ultima en su recorrido...

\- Mocoso estas... - Se detuvo al encontrar aparentemente vacía la habitación - _"Donde estará ese mocoso"_ \- Pensó recostándose sobre la cama del rubio y cerrando los ojos, el cansancio invadía su ser y cerro los ojos lentamente escuchando los murmullos de la noche, relajando todos sus músculos, escuchando el sonido de la regadera... ¿La regadera?

Levi se puso de pie abruptamente y con sigilo camino hacia el cuarto del baño encontrando la puerta entrecerrada asomando su fría mirada, cuidadosamente analizo el cuerpo frente a el: Complexión delgada, de piel aparentemente suave, el dorado cabello húmedo pegado a su cuerpo, aún se conserva inocencia en ese cuerpo en desarrollo...

El agua recorría cada parte de el cuerpo de Armin que soltaba pequeños pero audibles suspiros al sentir el constante torrente de agua caliente humectar su ser, hacia viajar el jabón por todo su cuerpo dejando a cierto pelinegro con una punzante sensación en cierta área masculina que intentaba ignorar

Armin cerro los ojos al momento que el agua volvió a tocar su rostro y comenzó a descender una de sus traviesas manitas atravesando su torso, bajando por su plano abdomen hasta sentir una anomalía en su parte intima

 _"Déjame ser tu muerte"_

\- Guh~ Otra vez esta cosa - Armin se llevo la mano a su entrepierna levemente erecta - Sargento... - Bufó y se mordió los labios acariciando su pene, imaginando las manos del pelinegro recorrer su cuerpo, cerro los ojos fuertemente y comenzó a masajear torpemente su erección mientras con su otra mano se cubría la boca acallando su gemidos

\- ¿Te pasa algo malo Arlelt? - Entro de golpe al cuarto del el baño y observo al rubio totalmente sonrojado y cubriendo su erección con ambas manos - ¿Qué tienes allí, mocoso?

\- ¡Levi heichou! - Intento salir de la ducha corriendo pero resbalo y callo de espaldas en el frio piso de el baño - ¡No me mire así!

\- ¿De que hablas, mocoso? - Se inclina sobre el y toma el palpitante miembro de el rubio - Esto... - Apretó el pene de su victima - Es completamente normal

\- Guh~, aaahhh... Heichou - Gemía apartando las manos de el mayor de su cuerpo - ¡Aléjese de mi!

\- Tsk... Vamos mocoso, pensé que eras más listo - Se subió sobre el y le tomó el rostro - Estas creciendo y que te excites es completamente normal

\- Es vergonzoso - Agacho la mirada

\- Yo también tengo ese problema ahora - Levi tomo el rostro confundido de Arlelt y lo beso con pasión y lujuria, sus manos buscaron terreno en las finas caderas de el rubio oriundo de Shinganshina, lo coloco sobre su regazo sintiendo las manos de Arlelt enredarse en su cabello y acariciar su nuca con delicadeza

\- Espere... - Rompió el beso totalmente sonrojado y miro los fríos ojos de su capitán que misteriosamente hoy tenían un brillo muy especial - ¿Por qué es que estamos haciendo esto?

\- Pensé que ya te habías dado cuenta - Lo tomo por los brazos con fuerza - Tu... - Lo acerco con gallardía a su rostro - Eres mi mocoso... - Toma una de las manos del menor en sus pantalones mostrándole su excitación

\- Heichou - Se sonrojo violentamente, pero comenzó a tocar el suave miembro de su mayor - ¿Qué debo hacer?

\- Trata de imitar el movimiento de mi mano - Tomo la erección de Armin y comenzó a deslizar su mano de arriba y abajo

\- Lo... Ahg~... Mmm... - El joven rubio se retorcía ante las caricias, y torpemente comenzó a masajear la intimidad del pelinegro que se mostraba urgido por un contacto más profundo

\- Sabes, hay algo mejor que puedes hacer por mi - Dijo poniendose de pie y retirando su camiseta

\- ¿Y eso es?... - Estuvo mirando atontado los pectorales exageradamente trabajados de el "Soldado más fuerte de la humanidad" - La punta de el pene de Levi rozo la comisura de la boca de Arlelt

\- Metelo en tu boca - Le ordeno monotonamente empujando un poco la pelvis, observo al oji azul analizando la situacion, estaba a punto de hablar pero de repente engullo esa masa de carne, saboreandola lentamente sintiendo su calor distribuirse por todo su paladar - Ahhh... - Soltó un suspiro tembloroso

Armin por mero reflejo comenzo succionar el miembro de su mayor con mucha torpeza al principio, pero despues logro conseguir un ritmo adecuado para comenzar a hacer jadear al estoico capitán que con desesperacion lo tumbo de cara contra la regadera y comenzo con lentitud y sensualidad a acariciar con una mano la ereccion de su "Victima" y con la que quedaba libre juguetear en con la entrada de Armin preparandolo para lo que venia

\- Haz sido muy bueno, Arlelt - Hundio un dedo en la cavidad rosada de el joven - Ahora te voy a dar una leccion - Comenzo a mover el dedo, abriendo con rara delicadeza el inmaculado agujero de Armin - ¿Te gusta, mocoso?

\- Yo... Ahhh... Agh! - Apenas podia objetar por las atenciones en su parte trasera, mientras acariciaba su necesitada entrepierna tal y como su mayor le habia enseñado, solto un gemido agudo sintiendo un par de dedos extra internandose - Mmm... ¡Heichou!

\- Eres un escandaloso - Sonrió perversamente palmeando el trasero del rubio y friccionando su ereccion en la sanja, se inclino acariciando su espalda hasta llegar a su nuca donde susurro en su oido - Abre las piernas - Lame el lobulo de su rubio y el mismo separa las piernas - Ahora... - Mete su pene de golpe y Armin grita pero Levi agilmente ahoga su grito con su puño

\- Heichou... Ahh... No puedo... Aguantarlo... - Se quejo intentando desesperado deshacerse de el ardor en su retaguardia, Levi ignoro las supilcas y comenzo a mover sus caderas con un mucha paciencia a que su compañero se adaptara a la nueva sensacion, acariciaba el abdomen del oji azul al ritmo de sus embestidas al igual que el joven Arlelt asistia su sexo de igual manera, Levi comenzo sus movimientos violentos Armin comenzaba a gritar asi que con agilidad Levi encendio la ducha para amortiguar el ruido presto a que la habitacion de Kirschstein estaba al lado y a el a veces se le daba lo entrometido, el clasico golpeteo de pelvis contra cóxis entonaba una bella sinfonia que como nota final fue el climax con un alarido de Arlelt y un bufido lleno de placer de el Ackerman...

\- ¿Te gusto mocoso? - Pregunto obstinado el pelinegro pero no obtuvo respuesta - ¿Armin? - Observo procupado al rubio desmayado en un trance de placer - Tsk... Mal educado - Tomo un par de toallas y seco su cuerpo y el de su amante, lo envolvio en ellas y lo cargo para recostarlo en su cama, mientras buscaba ropa limpia y caliente para cuidar que a "Su mocoso" no le de un resfriado, ya vestido y arropado, se acicalo el con el sumo cuidado y cautela que tendria para salir de la habitacion sin ser visto...

\- _¿Habre sido solo un deshago para ti?_ \- Penso acariciando los dorados mechones de su rubio - _No me interesa ya... Puede ser que ames a otra persona, pero tu fuiste primero, completamente mio, robe tu inocencia, me senti bien haciendote sentir el primer placer carnal de tu vida, el primer recorrido de tu cuerpo, la primera enbarcacion a tus sentidos fue dirigido por mi... y eso es lo unico que me importa..._ \- Sacude su cabeza y lo besa tiernamente en los labios y Armin solo sonrie entre sueños

 _Eso es lo unico que me importa..._

 _Porque eso me da la esperanza..._

 _De que tu cuerpo no solo sera mio..._

 _Si no tambien, que tu corazón lata solo por mi, porque soy egoista, porque yo me convertire..._

 _En tu muerte..._

* * *

 **Bueno estimado publico conocedor, yo no soy tan buena escribiendo algo que no sea Yuri... *Inserte a Dani babeando aqui* Pero bueno, espero no me maten, ni nada de eso...**

 **Ah si!... Mañana en la Noche...*_*/ Actualizo "Rivalidad" despues de 90 años... :'v Bueno ahora vamos con la parte favorita de todos:**

 **Respuestas a los Review: Oshe cy... nwn/**

 **Para** Kat Harley: **Holi... nwn/ Parece que es la primera vez que me lees... Pues bienvenida... Me alegra que te haya parecido agradable y si soy de Parings locos... xD Pero igual, ya casi termino esta "Mini serie", pero si quieren más talvez lo considerare, en fin, cuidado con los testigos de Jehova, ellos son unos loquishos, Cuidate y hay nos leemos...**

 **Para** : **ahslhlaskjdklasdj... Ya vez que si cumplo, primero, me disculpo por mis falsas alarmas debidas a tus acosos constantes de caritas como estas: c: Esas me dan miedo... D: Me alegra que haya salido bien a decir verdad pensaba que esto iba a ser una reverenda mi... En fin, Mary... Cuidado con andar invocando al Charlie... Cuidate y hay nos leemos...**

 **Para** Lesli Atsushi: **Lesli... :'D Bueno es que los Levi x Armin son normalmente en ingles (Al igual que la mayoria de MikaAni's de ahi mi colaboracion en español nigga) Oshe Lesli si quieres volver al grupo dejame tu numero en el Review (Nadie lo mirara solo sho) pero bueno, cuidado al cruzar la calle con las manos, mejor con los pies... ¿Si?... Cuidate y hay nos leemos...**

 **¿Reviews?**


	3. Final

**Hola, hola, hola! Bueno mis querid s lectores he vuelto, ya se pensaban que había muerto pero es que bueno la putita escuela me jodio y aksajhjdkldhal, ya estoy de vacaciones y bueno ya actualizare como antes, ya no hablo más y disfruten del final de este Fic... :)**

 **Shingeki no kyojin no me pertenece, le pertenece al dueño... :v**

 **Enjoy!**

CAPITULO FINAL: LA VERDAD

Con suavidad y gracia los traviesos rayos del sol se acomplejaban intentando brillar entre los bellos tonos color oro del cabello del joven Arlelt, que entre sus sabanas desencadenaba sueños furtivos de sucesos que son tan irreales para el rubio que aún con ese intenso dolor en cierta parte trasera, no creía que había estado en brazos de ese hombre...

\- ¡Armin! - Escucho el llamado de su amigo Eren entre golpeteos de puerta - ¡Armin despierta ya es muy tarde!

\- Pasa - Llama Armin mientras se viste frenéticamente

\- Wow, Armin es raro que te levantes tarde y... - El castaño observa la mirada nerviosa del rubio

\- Démonos prisa Eren - Se levanta nervioso pero cojea levemente a traer su chaqueta - Deja de mirarme y vámonos

\- Armin... ¿Estas bien? - Se acerca al rubio y le ayuda a acomodarse la chaqueta - Te ves raro - Entrecerrando los ojos levemente

\- ¿Yo-yo? - Traga grueso y hala el cuello de su camisa - Este... Yo, yo...

\- Ahhh... Estas así por Levi Heichou... ¿No? - Le da una mirada sospechosa

\- ¿QUE?, Tu-tu-tu Como... - De repente el cerebro tan talentoso y lucido de Armin despertó - Quiero decir, ¿Quién no se pondría pálido por un castigo de Levi Heichou? - Peina su cabello hacia atrás cerrando los ojos y recordando el "Castigo" del día anterior

\- ¡Mierda es verdad! - Tomó a Armin fuertemente del brazo y salió huyendo de ahí sin notar que el pobre rubio cojeaba levemente mientras el viento soplaba lentamente jugando con dos cabelleras pelinegras...

* * *

\- ¡Ackerman! - Levi llamo elevando un poco su tono acercándose a la pelinegra que entraba al comedor

\- Señor - Dijo la azabache llevando su puño al pecho - ¿En que puedo servirle?

\- Tu, para nada Mocosa - Arrugo la nariz y la miro con desdén - ¿Qué hacías a las tres de la mañana saliendo de la caseta de vigilancia?

\- Asuntos esenciales, señor - Se mantuvo estoica ante la interrogante

\- ¿No era ayer turno de Leonhardt? - Encaro a Mikasa quien solo trago grueso

\- ¿De la habitación de Armin era de la que salía ayer señor? - Sonrío socarronamente y miro un toque mínimo de nervios

\- Eran asuntos esenciales - Endureciendo la mirada

\- ¿Ah si? - Alcanzo a pronunciar Mikasa antes de ver llegar a Eren y Armin muy apresurados

\- ¡Buenos días Heichou! - Eren grito y saludo con determinación a su superior

\- Buen día Armin - Levi saludo al rubio que respondió nerviosamente ante el saludo - Arlelt, a mi oficina ahora...

\- Pero Heichou, Armin debe... - Eren paro de hablar hasta sentir la mano de Mikasa en su hombro

\- Eren, no interrumpas los "Asuntos Esenciales" del Heichou - La joven Ackerman lanzo una mirada de complicidad a su superior y así desapareció con Eren

* * *

Jadeos irregulares flotaban en la habitación inundando de éxtasis a un pelinegro y un rubio que se fundían en la llama de una pasión, abstracta y un poco bizarra entre dos personas que nunca creyeron que podían estar juntas, ninguno de los dos sabia si lo que tenían podría ser llamado amor.

\- Pe-pensé que quería ha... - Armin gimió en voz baja sintiendo como su superior corría sus uñas por debajo de su camisa desde su cuello hasta terminar en el coxis del rubio en el cual se preocupo por marcar con sus uñas

\- ¿Cuándo he dicho que quiero hablar contigo? - Susurro el Ackerman en la piel de el objeto de sus deseos - Tu y yo sabemos lo que queremos - Sentando a Armin en su regazo - Tu sabes que quieres que te haga pedazos como aquella noche - Hablaba en tono seductor en la oreja del menor - ¿Sientes eso? - Moviendo su pelvis en contra del trasero del chico - No me niegues que quieres volver a sentirlo dentro de ti

\- Yo... -En la mente del rubio solo dominaba una niebla de lujuria empañando la lógica y la veracidad de las palabras que escuchaba, pero su corazón aprovechando el descuido de esa destacada mente, salió a hablar en la situación, tragando saliva y respirando hondo lo dijo - Levi - Hablo en tono firme y tan frio que hasta el mismo pelinegro se desconcertó - Levi, ¿Qué soy yo para ti?

En ese momento, toda acción del pelinegro se paralizó...

\- ¿A que te refieres Arlelt? - Intentando mantener su típica mirada apática

\- La pregunta parece demasiado clara - Mirando fríamente a Levi - ¿Por qué la respuesta se ve tan oscura?

\- Yo - El pelinegro estaba confundido, en toda su vida, las personas que le importaban iban desapareciendo, miro el rostro del chico en su regazo y su corazón comenzó a latir más rápido - Armin, yo - Puso la mano en su corazón y entonces lo supo, ese mocoso, ese idiota que era la sombra de la mocosa de mierda y su bebé Eren, ese niño al que le había arrebatado su inocencia, había tocado su corazón...

A el le importa...

\- Mocoso - Empujando a Armin de su regazo y mandándolo al suelo - Fue divertido mientras duró, tu sabes que bien podría haber escogido a Jaeger o Kirchstein o a cualquiera - Poniéndose de pie y dándole la espalda al menor - No te creas especial porque te puse un poco de atención

\- Pero yo creía... - La voz de Arlelt se escucho quebrada

\- No se porque no solo lo disfrutas y ya, esa es la diferencia entre tu y yo - Mirando por la ventana - Tu aún tienes sentimientos, a mi no me importas y no me importa nada porque yo... - Un fuerte portazo resonó en la habitación y Levi solo pudo rechinar sus dientes y morder su lengua mientras se aferraba fuertemente al marco de la puerta

A el le importa...

Pero todo lo que alguna vez le importó...

Siempre se desvaneció en el aire...

* * *

Las pisadas de los titanes se sincronizaban en armonía con el sonido de los truenos, en una tarde en que el cielo se torna triste lleno de noticias que no esperaban, esa tarde Armin había salido destrozado de la oficina de Levi y de repente la muralla Rose fue completamente derribada, un caos total hizo que todo el mundo entrara en desesperación y comenzara a abandonar las murallas y correr como locos a su suerte por el mundo exterior.

Era el fin, y el solo quería verlo una ultima vez...

Hace 3 días de esto y el volaba velozmente por los bosques la desesperación no lo dejaba tranquilo, los recuerdos venían a su mente, no pensaba bien, lentamente sus ojos se nublaron el gas ya se había terminado y se vio cayendo solamente viendo el cielo, ese cielo tan azul al igual que sus ojos

\- Armin - Susurraba el pelinegro recordando la sonrisa del joven Arlelt e inmediatamente el sonrió también hasta sentir como sus pulmones se comprimían al chocar sus espaldas con el duro suelo, el impacto lo trajo a la realidad y solo pudo toser estrepitosamente intentando respirar sin que sus costillas rotas se clavaran en sus órganos más profundamente - ¿Dónde estoy?

Levi miraba a su alrededor y no se ubicaba esta parte del mundo exterior no se había explorado nunca, la temperatura era más alta y el aire se tornaba más grueso

\- Tsk... Mierda a penas puedo moverme y guh~ - Se quejó sintiendo como una de sus cuchillas que se habían despedazado por el impacto estaba clavada en su pierna - Maldición, debo irme rápido antes de que... - Una enorme sombra - Mierda...

Fue lo ultimo que exclamo antes de sentir la mano del titán acercándose a su cuerpo, ágilmente con sus cuchillas corto la mano rápidamente y como pudo clavo en uno de los ojos del titán una de sus cuchillas dándole el tiempo suficiente para huir un poco más lejos, corriendo lo más lejos posible sintiendo como se debilita lentamente por la perdida de sangre

\- "Armin" - Pensaba mientras su cuerpo temblaba haciendo un esfuerzo casi inhumano por seguir huyendo había una ladera y no tuvo opción que bajar lo mejor que pudo por ella - Ahhh... - Se quejo sintiendo como la herida se abrió fuertemente dejando expuesto el hueso de su muslo - Maldición - Levi no se podía levantar su pierna estaba casi hecha pedazos

\- "Solo quiero saber si estas bien" - Pensó mientras cerro los ojos y vio como un titán seguido de otros más se acercaban a su cuerpo desmadejado en la arena, el azabache levanto su cabeza y lo vio era el mar, el mayor sueño de su pequeño Armin - El sol se contrasta con el mar como sus cabellos dorados con sus ojos - Cerro los ojos y solo imagino a Armin a su lado y solamente iba a rendirse, hasta que un grito embravecido y agudo sonó en sus oídos.

\- ¡LEEEEVIII! - Exclamo el rubio mientras cortaba la nuca de la bestia que había atacado y este caía sin vida - ¡LEVI! ¡VETE! - Corrió al lado del pelinegro y se arrodillo derramando lagrimas sobre el pálido rostro del azabache - Levi, Levi, Levi - Llorando en el pecho del mayor

\- Shhh... Deja de llorar - Colocando su dedo índice en los labios del rubio - Me alegra que estés vivo por lo menos podre ver tu rostro por ultima vez

\- No diga eso, yo lo sacare de aquí - Armin acarició el rostro del pelinegro - Tranquilo usted no morirá

\- Armin, mira estamos en el mar - Levi comenzaba a delirar mientras sonreía y señalaba el agua - Tu sueño se hizo realidad - Acariciando las mejillas del ojiazul

\- Es el fin del mundo ¿No? - Dijo resignado el rubio viendo a su alrededor centenares de titanes - Por lo menos, por lo menos estoy a su lado - Tomo las manos de Levi y las beso - Levi lo que yo siento por ti tengo que decirlo por más estúpido que te parezca yo, yo te amo cada vez que me tocabas, cada vez que tu mirada chocaba con la mía, no podía sentir nada que no sea amor

\- Yo, siempre te ame - Jalando a Armin contra su cuerpo y abrazándolo con ansias - Yo solo no quería perderte, cada persona que amo me la arrebataban y tu eres lo más importante y lo único que tengo, solo quiero pedirte algo más - Susurro en su oído - Por favor, déjame morir con el sabor de tus labios en mi mente

Armin se puso de pie cargando al Heichou en sus brazos y camino hacia al mar internándose entre sus olas llegando lo más profundo, sintiendo el agua salada a su alrededor tan cálida y relajante, tan pacifica...

\- Déjame ser tu muerte - Pronuncio Levi acercándose a los labios de Armin

\- Y yo seré tu vida - Armin cerro el espacio entre ellos en un ultimo beso antes de que una enorme ola arrasara con ambos llevándoselos a sus profundas aguas donde podrán al fin descansar juntos en paz...

"Cada vez que te cruzabas en mi mente, dejaba de respirar y siempre decía que lo nuestro era lo más imperfecto que podía existir pero ahora se que cuando el gris choca con el azul también se forma un bello paisaje que puede ser admirado por pocos que aprecian su belleza, tu viste belleza en mi como yo vi amor en ti"

* * *

\- Cof, cof, cof - El rubio tosía estrepitosamente sacando el agua de su sistema - Abriendo los ojos lentamente y contemplando esos ojos grises que lo miraban con curiosidad

\- Al fin despiertas - Sacudiendo su cabello mojado - Solo a ti se te ocurre venir cuando hay alerta de marea alta - El pelinegro lo miro fríamente y paso una toalla por su cuerpo - Tienes suerte de que sea salvavidas de tiempo completo

\- Yo, yo, yo - Miro al hombre y recordó todo lo que había soñado - Lo siento

\- No te disculpes - Lanzándole una toalla - Es mi trabajo - Sonriendo fugazmente

\- Se puso de pie - No se si esto te sonara loco, pero siento que te conozco de algún lado - Acercándose a al azabache

\- Wow, creí que era el único que lo pensaba - Lo miro a los ojos y quito un mechón mojado de cabello del rostro del chico de ojos azules - No se pero cuando te vi ahí no pude evitar salvarte

\- Soy Armin Arlelt - Sonriendo y ofreciéndole su mano

\- Levi Ackerman - Aceptando el saludo - Algo me dice que será un gusto saber mucho más de ti

"Cuando un amor tan único florece en tiempos difíciles este es inmortal y perdura por siempre cada vez que alguien hable de el, lo recuerde o simplemente lo lea como tu lo acabas de hacer mientras recuerdes esta historia ese amor tan raro vivirá"

Fin.

* * *

 **Bueno este es el capitulo final espero que lo hayan disfrutado y bueno esta historia fue casi que un rompe cocos para mi ya que no escribo yaoi y bueno espero que les haya gustado mucho, así concluyo este proyecto, cuídense y bueno señores y señoras he vuelto... *-***

 **Respuestas a los Reviews:**

 **Para** Kat Harley : **I love you too... *-* Okay no... XD Esta bien etto, bueno este es el final un agradecimiento enorme por leer mi cosa rara esta, espero que haya sido de tu agrado, cuídate y hay nos leemos**

 **Para Lesli Atsushi: Gracias por leer... :') Eres de las primeras personas que leyeron esto y bueno, gracias en serio por leer y siempre dejarme review, cuídate mucho espero que te haya gustado el final, hay nos leemos.**

 **Para Anny: Óigame... Bueno gracias por leerme y espero que tenga tiempo de leer este review y decirme que le pareció el final, cuidese y hay nos leemos, gracias por leer... :)**

 **PD: Notese que Mary no comento y era para ella el Fic... uwu)r**

 **¿Reviews?**


End file.
